The Real NaruHina
by Sarra Sachan
Summary: pokoknya tentang NaruHina, RnR yah!


Ini fict pertama saia… RnR pliss,, kalo jelek di flame juga ga papa.. namanya juga pemula :P amatir juga kok sebenernya, nggak begitu tau tentang NaruHina. Tapi ga papa, demi mereka! Saia rela *heh?* buat fict amatir ini.. di RnR pliss skali lagi ^^ 

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei!**

**Genre: entahlah, cari tau sendiri yah, ehehehehe (Baca: humor)**

**Rated: cari tau sendiri, :p (Baca: K, K+, T -banyak amat!-)**

**Bahasa: jelas jelas Indonesia... =.=**

**Okee, keep reading!**

* * *

_**The REAL NaruHina =='**_

Di suatu masa, zaman, waktu, taun, bulan, hari, tanggal, dan seterusnya hiduplah dua orang pengembara. Mereka adalah Hinata Hyuuga, dan Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka berdua adalah anak pintar yang mendapat beasiswa hebat ke luar negri tapi di sia-siakan cuma untuk mengembara nggak jelas ke tempat yg nggak jelas juga *wah.. baka, mending untukku tuh beasiswa*. Mereka mengembara di temani oleh seekor anjing pug imut bersuara gede yang bernama pakkun, dia selalu setia menemani mereka mengembara, di halaman rumah, ke toko ramen, pergi ke pemandian *ITU MENGEMBARA? #%**$#&()*, dan ketempat-tempat terdekat yang cocok untuk mereka kunjungi.

Suatu hari, Hinata bangun dari tidur ngejengkingnya *ampunn* di kamar apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar apartemen Naruto. Ia langsung menuju meja makan, dan membuka tudung saji. Disana masih ada ramen seember, dan daging sisa berburu bersama naruto kemaren. Dengan cepat, Hinata melahap semua makanan itu ( Read: Ramen, daging, meja makan, sekaligus taplak ). Dan ketika ia memakan potongan taplak meja terakhir, pintu kamar Hinata di buka kan pintu yang sudah jebol, rusak, dan memprihatinkan itu.  
"eh..? iya.." jawab hinata malu-malu, (perubahan sifat drastis Hinata ketika ada orang).  
Naruto dengan santai berjalan (-lompat) menuju kamar mandi milik Hinata. Eh! Tapi handuknya ketinggalan di kamar, jadi ia membuka (read: Menendang) pintu kamar mandi lagi, lalu keluar kamar lewat tembok bolong (soalnya pintu kamarnya tadi udah di tendang) menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Hinata hanya terbelalak kaget, tapi kembali menghabiskan sisa taplak meja yang belum kemakan *GUBRAKK*.

.

"Hinata, kira2 kita mau mengembara kemana hari ini?" kata naruto yang sedang makan bersama pakkun (?).  
Hinata pun dengan malu-malu menjawab, " em… bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah…"  
belum selesai hinata menjawab, naruto udah teriak-teriak mengedan yang membuat pakkun jadi nggak selera makan (?),  
"SAKURAAAA!".  
Seketika, hawa killer menyerang masuk, pakkun yang jadi korban. Hinata mengangkat pakkun lalu di letakkan di atas bantal empuk, mewah, dan paling mahal di seluruh kamar Hinata *killer?*. pakkun merasa bersyukur dan sangat berterimakasih sampe-sampe dia berlutut di depan hinata =='. Naruto yang nggak menyadari betapa KILLERnya hinata, terus aja lonjak-lonjak nggak karuan sampe hamper nginjek pakkun *sadis*. Dan akhirnya, gara-gara naruto nggak menyadari kemarahan Hinata, akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju rumah Sakura naik pakkun (nggak serius..)

.

Sebelum berangkat, mereka tidak lupa untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan mengembara ke rumah sakura =='. Hinata mengambil tas ransel gunungnya, lalu memasukkan :  
Golok panjat tebing (?)  
Paying, jas hujan, daun pisang  
And the other…

Sedangkan Naruto mengambil tas belanjaannya *gubrakk*, lalu memasukkan :  
Ramen beku 5 kemasan (ada ya?)  
Kupon ramen gratis  
Bunga Sakura untuk Sakura (yang akhirnya di makan samam Hinata gara-gara sebel)  
Dan akhirnya, akhirnya lagi.. mereka pun berangkat. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, ternyata sakura lagi berantem sama Ino yang juga lagi di rumahnya, mereka itu lagi milih siapa yang lebih pantes buat ngilangin semut yang ada di tehnya Sasuke =='.

Naruto, yang melihat adanya SASUKE, seketika langsung berlari dan hendak meminum tehnya sasuke yang ada semutnya. Sasuke sih diem-diem aja.. tetep cool n kalem seperti biasa, ehh pas Naruto udah minum tehnya.. di gebukin sama sakura gara-gara sakura udah susah-susah mbuatin teh itu buat sasuk. Soalnya sakura itu ngambil daun tehnya itu di dalem kawah gunung (kok jdi kayak avatar?). Sesudah naturo di gebukin, hinata mojok di bawah meja tamu gara-gara ngambek sama Naruto yang sibuk sama Sakura. Sasuke malah maen game Ninja saga di FB lewat iPad *weww $$*. Ino? Yang lagi cari-cari kesempatan juga ikut OL fb, terus ngajak chat Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya *ga mutu =='*. Dan akhirnya, setelah naruto dan sakura selesai gebuk-gebukan, sasuke dan ino udah off dri fb ==', dan hinata sudah di temukan bersama pakkun di bawah meja, akhirnya Hinata, Naruto, dan Pakkun pun pulang ke apartemen. Tapi, di perjalanan Hinata ngambek nggak mau pulang bareng Naruto, gara-gara Sakura tadi. Ehh.. bukannya mbujuk Naruto malah berkata "yasudah! Kamu pulang dulu saja Hinata.. aku mau beli ramen.. dada!" lalu naruto pun pamit kepada hinata *cium tangan, wkwk*. Dan akhirnya.. Naruto makan ramen dan Hinata sama pakkun pulang.

THE END (APPAA?) 


End file.
